Cherry Blossom
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: Sakura gets seriously injured in an Aranked mission, and who'll be her hero? [SasuxSaku] My first fic.. Chapter 4 up! What happens when she fights against Gaara? [Very fluffy]
1. Injured

Writers note: Hehe.. thought I'd put this in. My first fanfic. Please review.

* * *

Pink locks flew behind her back dressed in red and white. Her emerald orbs was set on one thing, a bad ninja. She bit her lip as she lifted herself into the air, and kicked the ninja's stomach. The ninja stumbeled to the ground; it was a suprise attack.

"Wha?" he said, his covered head held amazmet. Sakura dodged the spear the ninja tried to dart at her. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her side, a single, small dagger had gotten her. She bit her lip so hard, that a drop of blood went down her chin. The ninja punched her face, leaving a large bruise. Sakura was more than angry, even worse. She ran to the ninja, then got her ninja star, then stabbed it in his stomach. The ninja tried to attack by kicking her, but Sakura stopped him and gripped his leg, and hurled into his face.

"In your face," she said, the ninja running away in fear. Sakura held her side, and yanked out the dagger. She felt her lip, it was bleeding. She tried to remember if there were any lodges or houses and such around here. Why had she accepted to do an A-ranked mission? She tried to reduce the pain by leaning against a baobab tree. She closed her eyes, thinking of what had just happened. She held her side, it ached badly, and blood was escaping her body quickly.

"Mmph!" Sakura exclaimed, she felt herself being tied to the tree. The ninja would never give up, he had to kill her.

Sasuke was not to far away, and heard a knife sharpening.

Sakura heard a dagger being a sharpened behind her, quickly. The ninja held the dagger to her neck, he could kill her any moment.

Sasuke ran, and saw Sakura's innocent eyes holding great fear and worry. He saw the blade touch her neck, and soon kicked the ninja in the stomach, knockin gout the ninja's breath. He untied the weak Sakura, and carried her bridal fashion to an abandoned house.

He locked all the doors and windows, to be safe. He placed Sakura on a nearby bed, trying to see if she was alright. He took off one of his arm cuffs, and placed it on Sakura's side. He bit his lip, Sakura was dying.

Sakura was at the door of death. She opened her eyes, then said weakly, "Sasuke, I'm at death's door, if I leave, say good-bye.."

"Dont say that!" Sasuke said, putting his finger on her lips.

Sakura was suprised, Sasuke usaully hated her, for she was 'annoying' as he said.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said, tears gathering in her eyes. She tried to not cry, a ninja could not be in this manner.

"For what?" Sasuke said, now kneeling by Sakura.

"Annoying you all the time," she said, closing her eyes.

"I-I didnt?" her frail voice echoed.

"No, I enjoyed it, I enjoy hearing your beautiful voice, like a bird's," Sasuke said, smiling.

Sakura blushed; she was amazed, and dazzeled.

"R-Really?" she said.

Sasuke nodded, and a rare but very handsome smile washed over his white face.

Sakura managded a smile. Sasuke leaned over her, and hugged her. He wanted her to feel safe, and not in fear and worry like she had.

"My Blossom," Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"I thought-" Sakura said.

"Hush. I've had a crush on you ever since we've met," he said, still hugging her.

Sakura smiled, and lifted her arm weakly, and hugged him back.

"I hope you'll be alright," Sasuke said, smiling, and pushing back her pink hair.

"Me too," she spoke.

"You'd better get some sleep," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, Sasuke," she said, and with that, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Sasuke slept by her, on the floor. He had taken a few pillows from the couch, and a blanket.

* * *

I hope you like. The next chapter will be coming up soon, I promise! Please review! 


	2. Healed

The next morning, Sasuke woke up first.

Sakura still remained asleep, as beautiful as could be. Her hair was straight, her eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly opened.

Sasuke smiled a bit. He got up, and looked out the window. It was more sunny, and slightly windy.

Sakura soon awoke, opening her emerald eyes. She wasnt as weak as before. She was fully healed in so little time.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Good morning," he said, walking up to her and pushing back her hair.

Sakura smiled, and sat up in the old bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke said, hugging Sakura.

"Yes, much, much better," Sakura said, gladly returning the hug.

"Good, I'm glad," Sasuke spoke, rubbing her back.

Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship had changed last night. They had grown to like each other more, possibly love each other.

"Should we head out back to Konoha today?" Sakura said, whispering in his ear.

"Yes, we should."

"Do you think Kakashi Sensei will be there?" Sakura said.

"Yes, he'll be waiting for us," Sasuke said, kissing her pale neck.

Sakura and Sasuke slowly pulled back.

* * *

"It's about time!" a blonde-haired boy excclaimed.

"Where the heck have you two been?" Naruto said, folding his arms.

"Indeed, where were you two?" Kakashi said, leaning against a tree.

"Didnt you send Sakura on a mission?" Sasuke said.

"No..." Kakshi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who did?" Sasuke said, turning to Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura said, closing her eyes tightly, trying to remember who sent her on the mission.

"Anyways, how did the mission go?" Naruto asked.

"Not so good, but I completed it," Sakura said, shivering slightly at the past.

"Did you get injured?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, she did," Sasuke said.

Kakashi quickly noticed the blood stain on her dress. His eye widened.

"What did the attacker do?" Kakashi spoke, wanting to know more.

"He stabbed me," Sakura said, looking at the ground.

Kakashi thought. _Who? _

"Some ninja did," Sakura said, as if reading Kakashi's mind.

"But Sasuke rescued me," Sakura said, smiling and turning to Sasuke.

Deep inside, Sasuke blushed.

_Why Sasuke? Why not me? Sasuke's such a grouch while I'm so..so...something,_ Naruto thought, feeling hate towards Sasuke.

"But are you two alright?" Kakshi said, getting concerned.

"Yes," Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"I need to talk to you Sakura, tell me all what happened," Kakashi said, motioning for Naruto and Sasuke to go somewhere else, and Sakura to sit by him.

Sakura explained everything.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto talked while they walked around a small river.

Well, let's just say Naruto did all the talking. He talked about how he could have saved her, instead of Sasuke, and what he did while they were gone.

* * *

That night, Sakura lay in bed, struggling to fall asleep. Her mind kept on showing images, and awaking her everytime she had a vision. She had visions of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

_They were injured, leaning against trees, and tied up. Much older ninjas held knives over the Team 7's head. _

_"It's either them, or you," the eldest ninja said, gripping his dagger._

_"Kill me instead," Sakura said, feeling her heart ache, but had some joy, glad her closest friends would live. _

_"Very good, very good," the eldest ninja said, throwing her onto the ground and sharpening his dagger._

_The others looked at Sakura, being violently thrown onto the ground._

_"Sakura..." Naruto and Sasuke said weakly, not wishing for her to perish._

_"Don't do it, Sakura, I'll do it instead," Kakashi spoke, motioning for her to get up._

_Sakura shook her head, feeling tears pour down her eyes._

_"I...want...you...to..live..." she manadged to say, feeling the sharp point of the dagger dig into the back of her neck._

_A loud scream erupted from her vocals, then she breathed her last._

_The remaining Team 7 was let free. They looked sadly at Sakura, blood stained her outfit and body._

_Naruto felt heavy tears slide down his cheeks. Sasuke bit his lip, forcing the tears to not overflow. Instead, he went over to the now dead body of Sakura, and picked her up in the bridal fashion, and carried her off to the funeral home._

* * *

Sakura screamed as she woke up, sweat rolling down her face. A knock was heard on her door.

"Are you alright?" a deep yet familiar voice said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, wiping her forehead.

Sasuke walked into her room, and sat down on her bed. He tried comforting her by gently rubbing her legs.

Sakura felt better, just looking at Sasuke made her feel better.

Sasuke smiled a very handsome smile, and kissed her cheek.

Sakura pecked his lips gently.

"That's not how you kiss," Sasuke said, and tilting his head and moving towards her. His lips met hers.

Sakure closed her eyes, glad to actually live her dream.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Sakura slowly pulled away, and hugged him. Sasuke gladly hugged her too, and kissed her neck.


	3. Lion Bite

Writer's Note- You'll love this chapter.

* * *

About two days later, Sakura awoke to a snowy, and cold morning. She looked out the window, everything was white. She smiled and rested her head on her knuckles, and scanned over the snow. She walked away from her window, and changed into her usual red and white dress and blue shorts. 

She went over to the bridge where Team 7 usually met. She was the first one there. She leaned against the railing, looking at her reflection through the blue crystal liquid. She heard footsteps grow closer to the bridge. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Naruto, the annoying one.

"Hi, Sakura!" he chimed, smiling his usual smile.

"Hey," Sakura said, smiling to the cheerful figure.

Sasuke walked onto the bridge and stood by Sakura.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke.

/Eh? Sasuke standing by Sakura? Just plain weird.../ Naruto thought.

About thiry-three minutes later, Sensei Kakashi finally arrived.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life," he said, waving.

"As usual," Naruto murmured.

* * *

That night, Sakura was out on a walk by herself for some odd reason.

She bit her lip, stopping her trail. She heard a noise. She turned around, and saw a large mountain lion in front of her. It growled, baring it's fangs.

"Ah..an appetizer, and from the weak leaf clan, so I see," the mountain lion 'said.' It was actually speaking to Sakura through her mind.

"Wha? Are you challenging me to a fight?" Sakura replied, doing a few hand motions.

"I guess I am, hm," the lion said.

"Alright, let's fight!" Sakura challenged.

The lion leaped on top of her, and tried to scratch her arm, but Sakura used her chakra to stop it. The lion froze, then did some motions, then appeared behind Sakura, leaped on top of her, and bit her back, all in three seconds. Sakura screamed, feeling sharp fangs rip through her pale skin. Sakura had no time to feel her pain, she turned towards the lion, and did motions, then leaped on top of the lion, pulling its ears, then jumping in front of it, still holding onto the ears. Then she yanked the ears down towards the earth, and then used her chakra to force the lion onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Sasuke heard her scream, and was running towards her. He stopped in his steps, his jaw dropping. He watched her fight so well, like a master.

The lion roared in pain, Sakura jumping into the air and landing on it's head.

"Looks like you're the appetizer now," she said.

The beast was soon dead, and Sakura fell to the ground, due to all the scratches and bites on her body. The total was eleven deep scratches, and six deep, deep bites.

Sasuke ran to her aid, picking her up bridal fashion.

"Sakura!" he called. No answer. Just lots of blood staining his hands and her clothes.

Ears began growing from Sakura's head, lion ears tipped in black. A tail began growing from her hindquarters.

Sasuke began running towards the hospital, whiskers growing from her cheeks.

The hospital was closed for repairs.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, searching for a home. He ran to a clearing, they were lost.

A mark was under Sakura's left eye, a chinese mark resembling fire.

"She fought the...enchanted lion..and won?" Sasuke said.

Sakura awoke to Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Sakura!" You're alive!" he said, hugging her tight.

Sakura blushed, then felt something wagging. She looked behind her, and saw a tail, tipped inblack.

She gasped, her tail stopped wagging, and her ears drooped.

"What happened?" she whispered, turning to Sasuke.

"You defeated the Enchanted Lion, if you defeat it, you get a blessing, and obviously, you've gotten blessed," he said, closing his eyes.

"Blessed!" she exclaimed.

"More like a curse!" she said, her ears pointing to the ground.

"No, it's a blessing, you can fight better, and it makes you plenty unique," he said, smiling and stroking her cat ears.

"R-Really?" she said, admiring her new features.

"It only lasts for about two years, though," he said.

"Good, I don't want these forever," she said, standing up.

Sasuke helped her up, and they began walking towards their homes.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the bridge, she met Sasuke their.

"Hey," the words escaped form her lips.

She was wearing a hoodie to hide her ears, and had stuffed her tail into her shorts.

"You know you look awful, right?" Sasuke said, removing the hoodie.

"Fine, fine," she said, her tail getting out of her shorts.

"But what are Kakashi and Naruto going to say?" she said, wa worried tone in her voice.

"Dunno," he said, looking at Naruto running towards the bridge.

"Hey Sak-" he was cut off by her new look.

Sakura looked at her feet.

"I defeated the Enchanted Lion, so what?" Sakura said, closing her eyes.

"Woah..you...defeated the E.L.?" he said, rubbing his head.

"You must be pretty darn good!" he said, smiling a sheepish smile.

Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Good morning, sorry I'm la-" Kakashi Sensei was cut off by Sakura.

"You..d-" he began, but Sakura interupted.

"Yes, sadly," she said, Kakashi walked to her side.

"That's great! I've trained you well," Kakashi said, rubbing her head.

A growl was heard from Sakura's throat. Kakashi quickly quickly yanked his hand away, not wanting to feel her bite.

* * *

AN: I loved writing this chapter. I like putting a pinch of comedy into it. Reviews will be more than welcome. 


	4. Fighting Gaara

AN: Yo. I was bored.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto...-whimpers-

* * *

As Sakura walked through the halls of the academy, everyone stared at her. Thankfully, Sasuke caught up with her and walked by her. Fangirls began surrounding Sasuke, but Sakura scared them off with a slight growl.

The couple walked outside, longing for fresh air.

A red-haired boy stopped them. He crossed his arms and turned his head to Sakura.

"I heard you defeated the Lion," he said, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Um...yeah I did, so?" Sakura said. Sasuke awaited to see what Gaara was going to say next.

"Well, surely you must be pretty good to beat him," he said, glancing at Sasuke.

No answer.

"I want to fight you," Gaara said.

AN: starts fighting music

Sasuke grew jealous of Sakura; he himself had always wanted to fight Gaara.

Sasuke took a few steps back to give them their fighting space, then he leaned against a tree.

"Um...Sure!" Sakura said, clinching her fists. She took two steps back.

Gaara started it off with doing a few hand motions, pointing up, then down, then left, then crossed all his fingers, then appeared behind Sakura, and threw her to the ground. Luckily, Sakura got up, then used her new feature. Her ears pointed to the ground, then she attacked Gaara.

* * *

In the end, Sakura had won the fight. Gaara had congratulated her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, envy in his eyes.

Sakura was as happy as could be, she won a battle against Gaara.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke! Wanna go out somewhere for lunch with me?" Sakura asked running towards him.

"No," Sasuke strictly said.

Sakura was suprised by his voice tone, then slowly backed away.

"Um...alright.." she said, leaping into the trees, and deciding to invite Naruto to go with her.

/What's the matter with Sasuke/ she thought as she lept through the trees. Once she landed, students were clapping and saying "Congrats!" She was suprised, then remembered why they were. She smiled shyly, and blushed.

She walked through the crowd, looking for Naruto.

* * *

That night, she cryed all night in her bed.

"Curse this all!" she repeated, pulling her lion ears and tail.

Flashback:

_"Sasuke! Are you alright?" she asked._

_"Go away, jerk," Sasuke said, not bothering to turn his head to look at the pink-haired girl._

_"But-"_

_"GO AWAY!" he yelled, taking out his kunai and throwing them at the worried girl._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura was yanked her ears, leaving large marks.

She cursed under her breath over and over again.

A knock was heard on her door.

"W-Who is it?" she asked, her frail voice asking.

"Naruto," he said, sounding worried for his team mate.

He opened the door, and his eyes were astonished.

Sakura had cut a few chunks of ehr lion ears off, and her tail was bent.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Something did happen, tell me," he said, sitting down by her.

"I fought Gaara and one, now Sasuke hates me, and even threw his kunai at me," she said, looking out the window.

"Oh," Naruto said, his voice tone held sadness for her.

"I wish that lion never fought me! I wish I had never gotten ears and tail and claws and-"

"Hush. Sasuke will get over it," Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"H-He will?" she asked, turning her head towards his.

"Knowing him, yes, he will," he said.

He walked out of her room.

Sasuke had overheard everything from outside. He looked at his shoes, then walked away.

Sakura sat in her bed, writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke hates me. My heart is torn. I wish__I had never defeated that stupid mountain lion._

_-Sakura_

She layed her diary on the ground, and looked a her tear and blood-stained sheets.

She was slightly startled as a firm knock was heard on her door.

A raven-haired boy walked in. Sakura saw by his shadow is was Sasuke.

"Hey," he said, sitting down by her.

"Hm?" she said, not turning her head to look at him.

"I'm really sorry about earlier.." Sasuke said, looking at her ripped ears and blood stained onto the sheets.

There was no answer. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

Sakura hugged him, not saying a word.

"I-I forgive you," she said, smiling and looking into his black eyes.

Sasuke smiled a rare but handsome smile, tilted his head slightly, brought his head closer to hers, and kissed her lips.

Sakura was suprised at first, but then calmed and closed her eyes.

Suprisingly, his toungue asked for entrance in her mouth. Sakura gladly accepted, and they began kissing harder.

Sasuke didnt want to, but he slowly pulled away, then hugged her. Sakura smiled, and hugged him back.

Sasuke got Sakura onto his lap, and they both began kissing again.

* * *

AN: Man are they in love! Again, Reviews will be more than greatly accepted. No critics, please. I worked hard on this chapter

Thanks to:

Kyo's only 1, and everyone else who sent reviews!


End file.
